Lord Potter of Eostia
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts Harry lost everyone he loved and cared for, his friends and girlfriend Ginny. All killed by Voldemort’s followers and himself After Harry had ended Voldemort now lonely and grieving he sends himself inside a veil little did he know Death had other plans for the Boy who lived and sends our hero to another world on a new path. Summary explained in chapter
1. Chapter one

**An: Well I'm putting myself to the test of doing a Harry Potter x Kuroinu since I've looked up to see if there was any. Sadly there wasn't so I thought of creating one myself and be the first author to create a A Harry x Kuroinu. One reader messenged me and suggested I try a Harry Potter x Kuroinu. This story will be my second Harry Potter fanfic masterpiece along with Stare of the Basilisk King. This will make up for my failure of a fanfic called A Different life. I'm calling this Story Lord Potter of Eostia. **

**Another reader suggested I try a Harry Potter x Hachishaku-sama which I will most likely create someday and is a million dollar idea but a Harry x Kuroinu takes the cake. **

**Mass Harem for Harry. Powerful Harry, and Basilisk Harry. **

**I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroinu. **

**Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts Harry lost everyone he loved and cared for, his friends and girlfriend Ginny. All killed by Voldemort's followers and himself After Harry had ended Voldemort now lonely and grieving he sends himself inside a veil little did he know Death had other plans for the Boy who lived and sends our hero to another world on a new path.**

Chapter One

( With Harry)

Staring at the Veil rethinking of his decision as he closed his eyes thinking of all what has come to this.

A few days after the battle of Hogwarts and defeat of Voldemort. Harry May have defeated Voldemort but the cost of the battle was the loss of all of his friends and loved ones killed at the hands of Voldemort's followers and the dark wizard himself. Ron And Hermione were killed by Nagini, Ginny was killed by Bellatrix from what Molly Weasley told him, Neville died from being bitten by Nagini after he slain her with the sword of Gryffindor.

So many friends of his died.. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Susan Bones, Daphne along with many others he was friends with.

After Nagini was slain by Neville, Voldemort's powers were weakening which made Harry gain the upper hand and defeat the dark lord.

With Voldemort now gone, the wizardly world was safe no more death eaters.

After Harry ended Voldemort those with the dark mark had died. Meaning Lucius Malfoy ended up dead leaving Narcissa Malfoy And Draco Malfoy the only two alive because she didn't receive the dark mark. Bellatrix was killed by Molly Weasley after the Weasley mother witnessed her daughter's death at the hands of the crazy bitch.

Harry was glad that Mrs Weasley had avenged Ginny Sirius and even Dobby by killing Bellatrix. He wished he was the one to avenge Them.

He continued to stare at the veil now considering his decision to kill himself and join in the afterlife with his friends and everyone who gave their lives up for him. He couldn't live without his friends and everyone he cared for and loved.

Opening his eyes he walked slowly into the veil as darkness took him.

(In a Dark Void Via Limbo)

Death, The grim reaper could not allow Harry Potter to die like this. Though he felt pity for the boy that he lost all of his friends and loved ones in the battle against Voldemort and his death eaters. He needed a solution to keep Harry Potter living on.

He decided to send Harry Potter to a new world to live and find himself in.

And to find Love and Restore the Potter Family And Black Family.

Now standing over the sleeping form of Harry Potter he wakes the boy by poking his forehead with his skeletal finger.

Harry Potter opens his eyes widening them he sees Death staring at him.

"So you're death? Come to send me to the afterlife? Or claim my soul?" Harry Asked wondering what the grim reaper would do to him.

**"I have not come to do either of those Young Potter, it is not your time to die or my time to claim your soul. Fate has other plans for you." Death Said looking at the boy holding his Scythe.**

Harry scowled, Of course fate has plans for him, it was bad enough fate screwed his life over ever since he was born and raised by the Dursley's then a Dark lord would not stop at nothing to have him killed. Then fate decides to put a burden on him with this crazy prophecy that Dumbledore and Snape knew or that crazy Professor from divination class.

"And care telling me what Fate has planned for me now?" Harry Asked with a glare at the Grim Reaper.

**"You will be given a new life, new chance and fate." Death Said gesturing Harry to stand up which the boy did.**

**"A new world needs a hero. And that Hero is you Young Potter." Death Spoken softy gripping his Scythe.**

"What new world? What are you getting at?" Harry Questioned staring at the reaper

**Death waved his hand around showing a rift as it shows the world.**

**"This world you're looking at is the land of Eostia. And you Harry Potter will be it's savior and lord, you must prevent a dark fate from happening you must prevent a dark future from happening there. The world, it's land and women will be enslaved by a Man and his goons, his objective is to conquer all of Eostia and its women reducing them as sex slaves against their own will regardless of their age that man is a mercenary named Volt. He is scum for who he is, and it's your job to stop him and the dark future he will take part in, you must stop the war between Celestine the high Elf Goddess and Origa Discordia the Dark Elf Queen And unify them together save them from their future fates." Death Said in his hollow voice with Harry now looking at the images of Celestine Lucross and Origa Discordia, he blushed faintly at their revealing clothes but kept his attention on Death.**

**"It's up to you now, to save that world and restore balance by bringing peace and love, unify Celestine and Origa stop their rivalry and have them bonded to you and marry you, but you can have more then one wife as you want, will you accept? I'm giving you one more chance to start a new life I know you're hurting over the loss of your friends and loved ones who died for you but would they want you to be sad and lonely? They would want you to be happy in a new life and move on" Death has said in a monotone voice with Harry looking away closing his eyes thinking of death's words.**

He thought about his friends and family they would want him to live a new happy life maybe it was the best? As the boy who lived opens his eyes staring at death.

"I will take your offer." Harry Said with some determination guess he could live in a new life.

**"Very well. Stand still" Death Said pointing his hand at Harry and illuminated a purple aura around the boy.**

"What you'd do to me?" Harry Asked looking at himself.

**"I've granted you some parting gifts for you to use in the new world against Volt and his cronies I've already set everything for you once you enter your castle, plus I'm sure you'll be happy to see some familiars I've picked for you." Death Said opening a rift gate with his Scythe opening a dimensional portal to Eostia**

"Familiars? I have more than one? Is it hedwig?" He Asked hopefully as Death could only grin.

**"I don't want to spoil the surprise. I'm sure once you get there you'll see what I've granted you and given you" Death Said now gesturing Harry to come towards the portal.**

**"Good luck Potter, enjoy your new life" Death Said pushing the boy in the portal and closed it.**

**"I could almost feel sorry for Volt. Heh _almost, _can't wait to claim his soul and for Harry to be happy" Death Said chuckling darkly as he walked away to torture Voldemort's soul. **

(In Eostia West)

A new landscape and landmark made itself rise on the continent of Eostia as the country expanded giving life of forests, animals, trees. A iron wall made itself known around the whole new city and country with wards set preventing anyone from getting in, then lastly a large Castle made itself known with wards set as flags and banners appeared showing the Potter family Crest.

In the Throne Room Harry Potter appears on his throne.

Getting up he turned towards the nearest mirror and saw that he still looked the same then looked at his attire. He was wearing Hybrid Potter and Black royal robes, resting on his left hip was the sword of Gryffindor, next too it was the Elder Wand that Dumbledore once had.

He noticed his eyes had slit like pupils as that of a snake opening his mouth he saw fangs.

Did death made him into a creature? Before he could inspect himself more he heard a loud Trill, Hoot, Hissing, Roar ,howling and screeching.

Turning around looking at the doors of his throne room they were forced opened as Harry was not prepared for what he saw.

It was the _basilisk! _The same Basilisk he slain! Then besides the Basilisk was a Snowy white owl as his eyes couldn't believe it was Hedwig! Then he saw the Phoenix that was flying besides her, it was Fawkes! As both birds flew to him what he didn't expect was a red wolf with amber eyes, sharp claws a green gem on its forehead and spikes on its back and was his eyes playing him was he seeing a Arcomantula?

Looking out his window he heard the loud bellow and it was the Hungarian Horntail the one he challenged in the tri-wizard tournament!

He has 6 familiars!

"Hedwig! Fawkes! I'm so glad of seeing you two again!" He Cried hugging and caressing Hedwig. As he turned to the rest of his new familiars that he would have to get use too.

Fawkes of course trilled happily as Hedwig herself hooted happily too Seeing her master again.

He couldn't believe it. He was not expecting to have Fawkes as his familiar, nor a Basilisk, dragon, red wolf and acromantula.

Heading towards the balcony doors opening them he saw a view of his own city. Looking down at the castle courtyards he saw those stone like chess pieces from his first year Standing guard. The wizard chess pieces were his army?.

Guess he could try to accept this new life he's been giving and this mission to restore balance and peace here in this world.

"Well guys... think it's time to get started since I'm a king here in this country will have to find recruits and try to find people here to live here in peace." Harry Said now wondering how should he do this. It seemed he had to do things on his own without his friends at least he has his familiars to assist him.

But before that he would have to explore the rest of his castle, and name his new familiars, plus see how to control his stone chess piece army.

Once he gets things together, he will focus on his mission to save Celestine Lucross and Origa Discordia and save every woman here in this world from this tyrant named Volt he could be no better than Voldemort.

_To be continued._

**An: Well tell me what do you think? Hope you enjoyed it this indeed will be the first Harry Potter X Kuroinu fic ever. **

**Until next time got to update Uzumaki Origashaku-sama then Stare of the Basilisk King. **

**Hope you all enjoy this story. **


	2. Chaptertwo

**An: New chapter of Lord Potter of Eostia, I have nothing to say but will say this chapter will be short. **

Chapter 2: A new Ally.

(In the Potter Castle)

Now walking down the quiet hallways of his Castle with his two familiars Hedwig and Fawkes he was busy exploring the castle seeing he was going to need to lots of help in making this Castle active along with his city. He was able to name his new familiars, The basilisk name is Toxine, the Arcomantula is named Charlotte( Female) , the Red Wolf is named Hellblaze (Male), and the Hungarian Horntail is named Lydia.

That's pretty much what he named his familiars, he knows the Basilisk is a female same with the Hungarian Horntail, Charlotte the Arcomantula is a female and will be a spider Queen.

Walking down the hallway to explore the next room which looked like a Chamber of knights but the place is vacant and down the hall was a pedestal with a purple pumpkin and a green sword sheathed into it.

Looking at the sword he can feel magic radiating off of it, deciding to walk in the knight chamber room Fawkes and Hedwig followed Harry as he was now inches from the pumpkin with a sword sheathed into it.

He wondered should he pull the sword out the pumpkin guess it was like with the sword in the stone he once caught Dudley watching on the television when he was little.

Without no harm done he grasped the hilt of the sword and pulled it out the purple pumpkin as the sword brightened in Emerald green like his eyes. As he observed the green sword in his hands looking at it shining in Emerald color glowing brightly.

"What is this sword? And why was it sheathed in a pumpkin?" He wondered still looking at the sword in his hand as his answers were now answered when the purple pumpkin released a green tornado and mist as the Purple pumpkin exploded in green mist as bats flew out, once the green mist faded in place of the pumpkin stood a black knight with extremely long purple hair flaming and green eyes. His outfit consists of black full-body armor, with gray shoulder guards, purple flaming cape, hood of fire, gray flaming gauntlets, and flaming boots. He wears a white skull at the center of his waist.

**"At last! I am Free!" The Knight exclaimed **

Harry himself looked shocked not expected a knight to be sealed within a pumpkin, Fawkes and Hedwig were ready to protect their master from the knight.

**The knight looked around his surroundings and saw a young boy and his Phoenix and owl, he also noticed that the boy is holding his sword soul shredder. It didn't take the Knight to know that this boy is royalty as he bowed to his lord and master surprising Harry.**

**"Greetings my lord, I am the Fright Knight, the spirit of Halloween." Introduced Fright Knight still in his bowing position.**

_"The Spirit of Halloween?" _Thought Harry deadpanned with an annoyed look he hated Halloween which was his least favorite holiday as the boy now spoken to the knight.

"I am Lord Harry James Potter Black. Fright Knight as you know I'm a king" Harry himself introduced to his now new ally.

**"I am your harbinger and second in command of your kingdom my lord, what is your bidding?" The Knight asked looking up at his lord.**

"My first command is that we find subjects fright knight and that we must purge the evil and corruption in this land. Find allies and make alliances to stop a dark future and fate of this country." Commanded Harry as he gave Fright Knight back his sword Soul Shredder

**"When will we depart in finding subjects my lord?" Questioned the Fright Knight with Harry now thinking it over.**

"We will leave soon" Harry answered as the knight stood up with his soul shredder in hand.

( Meanwhile in Celestine's kingdom)

The High Elf Goddess detected a new presence on the land of Eostia. Where did this new presence come from? And why is it in the middle of war at a time like this? And more importantly , who is this new person that appears on their continent and country? A New Ally? Or Enemy? she should consult with Kaguya about this.

(Origa's dark Fortress)

Celestine wasn't the only one who detected the new stranger on their continent, Origa felt it too sitting on her throne she wondered herself who is this new stranger? Is it a new enemy? Or a possible new ally? And what is this stranger's motive? She was already forming a alliance with the kuroinu mercenaries. Though she couldn't ignore this new presence and she needed answers she couldn't allow this new stranger to get in her way of defeating Celestine and become the first Dark Elf Empress of Eostia.

She commanded her demon imps loyal to her, to scout throughout the country to find this stranger and find out who it is.

She couldn't risk having another enemy to stand in her way.

_To be continued _

**An: Well there it is, it's going to take some development and yet I'm working on it. **

**Yes The Fright Knight from Danny Phantom is Harry's first ally. What more allies could he have? **

**How will Celestine and Origa react to Harry now that they felt him walk on their country and war. **

**I have yet more surprises in store for you guys later on in the next chapter until next time **


	3. Chapter3

**An: And now this story is being updated! Let's see what I can pull here, since Harry is in the world of Eostia I will be adding a few crossovers, Skyrim, lord of the rings, And a few others I could think of.**

**Let's get started. **

Chapter3: Finding possible allies.

( Wastelands of Eostia)

Now riding his Hungarian Horntail Lydia with Frightknight riding his steed Nightmare, as the two were now off to find allies, and in search of finding possible civilians.

Fawkes is flying besides Harry while the rest of the familiars are at the Potter Castle.

Flying in the skies they reach a small town that looks like a Slave black market. Harry told Lydia to fly down and land same with Frightknight. He could see that most of these children are probably orphans like him.

"So Frightknight, this is a Slave Market?" Harry asked putting on a cloak.

**"It is indeed my lord, what must you be thinking?" The black knight asked looking at his master.**

"We are going to free them. And take them with us." Harry said

The two walked into the town that had many buyers most of them were noble like, seeing them having slaves that are children, women, former warriors and what not, being sold.

Harry could only scowl at the cruelty of these buyers and handlers, gripping his elderwand. Most of these children he could tell that they were orphans and that they were being sold without a care in the world.

The Frightknight could feel the magic and aura radiating off his master, as he slightly trembled.

Walking pass by each buyer, as they reached into a crowd it seems a slave auction was beginning to start.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman! To the greatest slave auction I am your host that will sell you any slave you might find fancy to your liking!" Said the Host with many buyers and nobles cheering only for Harry to slightly growl.

"Alright lets get started! Bring in the first two slaves!" He called out as his guards brought in two red headed girls as they snarled and glared at the Host along with the Buyers.

"These two red headed beauties are Erza Scarlet and her Sister Skarlet!" The host exclaimed as both red head sisters growling.

"I refuse to serve anyone!" Protested Erza with her Blood sister Skarlet nodding in agreement as the host ignored them.

"These two are sold for 5000 gold coins! Anyone want them for 5000?" He asked

Before any buyer or noble could answer Harry beat them to it.

"I will buy them for 7000 gold coins." Harry Said seeing that he has tons of wealth in the Potter vault at his castle.

Erza and her sister Skarlet looked surprised seeing the boy.

"And you are sir?" The Host asked.

"I am Lord Harry James Potter and I will gladly have those two." He said going to save those two.

"Very well Mr. Potter they are yours, hand him the two red heads." He said as Harry walked up to the stage and stared at the two red head women before him as they scowled at him.

"I am here to help you," He whispered for them only for them to hear, their eyebrows raised wondering if he was speaking the truth.

Frightknight came besides the two redheads then looked towards his master with a brow raise as his Master sent him a look and mouthed him, the knight read his master's lips and understood what he meant as The knight put his hand on the hilt of soul shredder.

"Next Slave!" The Host called out.

The guards brought in a Silver blonde haired woman with angelic skin.

Harry stares at her she reminds him a bit of Fleur Delacour.

"This woman is a former Queen her name is Daenerys Targaryen! The dragon speaker!" The host Shouted causing many to gasp in surprise.

She glared at most of the buyers who were looking at her.

"She not only talks to dragons! But is also a draconian!" He said shocking others with Harry looking a bit interested in her that she could talk to dragons she wondered could she talk to Lydia.

"She is sold for 8000 gold coins! Who thinks they can beat the price and buy her?" The Host asked waiting for other buyers to answer him and possibly buy her.

_"Even if I am a slave to these fools I will not be submissive to them." _Thought Daenerys as she looked towards the cloaked boy who was looking at her.

"I will take her for-" Said one buyer but was cut off by Harry.

"11000 gold coins." Said Harry as the buyers glared at him.

"Now Mr. Potter you already have two slaves you can't just keep buying more." Said the Host.

"I can and will, I'm not just going to keep them as slaves they will be free people." Harry Said with a glare of his own at the host.

"Now Hand her over." Harry Said with Daenerys looking at him in surprise, though she wasn't the only one, Erza and Skarlet were surprised as well.

"Hey! I called for her first!" Said a buyer who is a middle aged man.

"No, she is mine now. Matter of fact all these Slaves will come to my kingdom free." Harry proclaimed shocking everyone around him including the slaves more.

"Get him off the stage!" Said the Host as two guards were going to take Harry off the stage only for Frightknight to intervene slashing his soul shredder at them.

**"None shall lay a hand on my King!" Growled Frightknight **

"Guards get them!" Shouted the Host as more and more guards arrived.

"Frightknight get behind me girls, get behind me." Harry warned as the three women and Frightknight did as instructed the Host and his guards glared at the boy.

"Take them! And bring those slaves back!" The host said enraged as all his guards charged with weapons in their hands.

Harry closed his eyes, and re opened them revealing Golden yellow eyes, his basilisk eyes, as the Host and all his guards who looked in direct eye contact with Harry died on the spot. Even the buyers who were stupid enough to look at his eyes ended up dead too, those who looked indirectly were paralyzed and pretrified.

Closing his eyes and opened them again his eyes returned to normal.

Erza, Skarlet and Daenerys couldn't believe their eyes!? This boy- no Man killed the Host along with his guards with a simple stare!? Unbelievable!

Those who looked away from Harry screamed and ran away from him in fear.

"Frightknight free the slaves! And bring them to me! We are getting out of here." Said Harry taking the Keys from the Host dead body.

**"As you wish my lord!" Said Frightknight now going to do what was commanded **

Daenerys stares at Harry and questions him.

"What are you?" She asked keeping her eyes on him

"I am a half Basilisk." He answered as he used the keys to undo their cuffs and restraints freeing them.

Frightknight returned with countless slaves there was more than 50 of them as they were all led by the knight,

"Fawkes!" Harry Called out

The majestic Phoenix made his appearance along with Lydia.

Fawkes circled around the group of slaves along with Harry and Frightknight and flame teleported them back to the Potter castle.

Little did they know, demon imps saw the whole thing.

(Dark Fortress)

Origa sat on her throne and witnessed the whole thing, this boy has instant kill eyes!? Just what power does this stranger possess!? She must find out... she wants to know this stranger well with a power like that he could kill her with that.

She wondered could she try getting a alliance with him? And help her end Celestine with that power?

She needs to tread carefully though she must seek a audience with him before Celestine makes that attempt first.

She knows Celestine might also have her eyes on the boy as well.

( Celestine's Castle)

"Well Kaguya what do you think?" Asked the High Elf Goddess

"This stranger is not from our world... he is from a different world." Surmise Kaguya

"Do you know what is his purpose?" Celestine wondered.

"That I can't say Celestine-sama, but I will say this: he could have been sent here for something, he must of been sent here to either conquer our world or save it from a dark future that I mentioned." Kaguya said seeing the high elf goddess frown and think.

"Is Origa involved with him?" Celestine asked

"No, but it could be possible that Origa could turn her attention on our stranger." Answered Kaguya

"We can't let her seek him out, we must get him on our side and help us defeat Origa and the Black Dogs." Celestine said she couldn't let Origa meet with this stranger and make a possible alliance not if she and her shield maiden alliance makes a alliance with this stranger first.

_To be continued _

**An: Well there you have it, I hoped you liked it! I reveal more slaves in the next chapter. **

**What you think I should do now? **

**Even though I never see. Game of thrones I thought I should add Daenerys to the Story. **

**Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail and Skarlet from Mortal Kombat 11 are in this story as well. **

**I'm sure you guys are looking forward to Stare of the Basilisk King.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
